


[podfic] naive: in defense of hannah abbott

by wordsaremyfaith



Series: [podfic] we must unite inside her walls or we'll crumble from within [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dumbledore's Army, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Growing Up, Hufflepuff Pride, Loss of Parent(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, The DA's side of the War, badgers are not to be trifled with lightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/wordsaremyfaith
Summary: Podfic of "naive: in defense of hannah abbott" by dirgewithoutmusic.When Voldemort had Cedric Diggory killed, he said this: kill the spare.Hannah heard it whispered in the hallways, too, right behind "sheep" and "not smart/not brave/not cunning" and simply "Puff." Potions with Snape was always a treat. He hated Harry Potter, but the black and yellow earned his disdain. Even Flitwick sometimes sighed when Justin Finch-Fletchley just couldn't quite figure out a charm.And Hannah, in her quiet, accustomed, burning way, fumed.We are not spare parts.You think we're your cast offs. You think we're the kids no other House wanted to take.Well, here's a clue for you, suckers. This is a story about choice. The wand chooses the wizard but the wizard chooses the House. When that Hat goes on your head, it doesn't forbid you things, it offers them to you.We are not your castoffs. We're just the kids who didn't chooseyou.





	[podfic] naive: in defense of hannah abbott

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [naive: in defense of hannah abbott](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089398) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 

> **Podficcer's Notes:**  
Dumbledore is very briefly played by [secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftie/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp) at the beginning of this fic. Thank you so much for your help!
> 
> I worked on this for weeks. The finished version is my third complete recording of this fic. It took me some time to feel like I had done justice to this Hannah Abbott, who I became incredibly fond of during the process of recording, and re-recording, and re-re-recording, and editing, editing, editing. I'm very proud of the end result.
> 
> **Original Author's Notes** by [dirgewithoutmusic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic):
> 
> "We know these things about Hannah Abbott:
> 
> -She and Ernie Macmillan were the first Hufflepuff prefects after Cedric Diggory's death.  
-She is pulled out of Herbology class, in her sixth year at Hogwarts, to learn of her mother's death.  
-She does not return to school that year.  
-She survives the battle of Hogwarts and then marries Neville Longbottom and takes over the Leaky Cauldron.
> 
> So let's play connect the dots with Hannah's life."

**Cover Artist:** [wordsaremyfaith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith)

**Warnings:** Canon major character death.

**Additional Notes:** Thank you to [litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra) for hosting me! 

**Download/Streaming Link:** [[podfic] naive: in defense of hannah abbott](http://wordsaremyfaith.kalindalittle.com/podfic/02%20naive_%20in%20defense%20of%20hannah%20abbott.mp3) (00:34:11, 63.1 MB, mp3 file).


End file.
